NMDA receptors are heteromeric complexes comprised of NR1, NR2, and/or NR3 subunits and possess distinct recognition sites for exogenous and endogenous ligands. These recognition sites include binding sites for glycine, and glutamate agonists and modulators. NMDA receptors are expressed in the peripheral tissues and the CNS, where they are involved in excitatory synaptic transmission. Activating these receptors contributes to synaptic plasticity in some circumstances and excitotoxicity in others. These receptors are ligand-gated ion channels that admit Ca2+ after binding of the glutamate and glycine, and are fundamental to excitatory neurotransmission and normal CNS function. Positive modulators may be useful as therapeutic agents with potential clinical uses as cognitive enhancers and in the treatment of psychiatric disorders in which glutamatergic transmission is reduced or defective (see, e.g., Horak et al., J. of Neuroscience, 2004, 24(46), 10318-10325). In contrast, negative modulators may be useful as therapeutic agents with potential clinical uses in the treatment of psychiatric disorders in which glutamatergic transmission is pathologically increased (e.g., treatment resistant depression).
Oxysterols are derived from cholesterol and have been shown to potently and selectively modulate NMDA receptor function. New and improved oxysterols are needed that modulate the NMDA receptor for the prevention and treatment of conditions associated with NMDA expression and function. Compounds, compositions, and methods described herein are directed toward this end.